The present invention relates to a staple fiber cutting machine, particularly for continuously cutting cables of synthetic fibers.
In the processes of cutting of staple fibers, a uniform staple length with as small as possible scattering width is desired. In practice, these requirements which are conditional upon the subsequent working however are not sufficiently satisfied. A staple fiber cutting machine in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,069 is characterized by the fact that when the cutter supporting member rotates with high number of revolutions, non-uniform staple lengths are obtained. In accordance with the considerations of the inventor, this effect can be explained in the following way. With the high number of revolutions of the cutter supporting member a considerable centrifugal force acts upon the end of the cable which rotates together with the cutter supporting member and has been just cut, so that the centrifugal force pulls the cable end outwardly. This pulling force causes a stretching which is not limited only to the free cable end hanging outwardly, but extends also into the region in which the cable abuts against the cutters ready for the action. The stretching depends upon the friction and other uncontrollable factors. Thereby, the cable is cut in more or less stretched condition. As a result of this, the length of the staple fibers deviates more or less from the ideal length which is determined by the distance between two neighboring cutting edges.